Our Tired Souls
by InfernoMagnus
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth fell into the Pit, Nico and Leo find themselves growing dangerously closer and making others around them question what's really going on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story with someone who doesn't have an account yet. She will make one and we will update later on. Please R&R. Sex in later chapters. Please review us on things we can improve. :D**

* * *

**Nico:**

I was running down a hallway. A narrow hallway with thick stone walls. Normally, this wouldn't terrify me, but it does. I've had this dream before. As if on cue, the walls started caving in on me. I started running faster and faster. _Not this time, _I thought. hearing the creaking and groaning of the stones above and around me. _Not today_. Then I heard a cracking sound in front of me. _No._ And then the walls collapsed.

I was falling. Falling so fast. The wind rushing past me causing my ears to ring. Then everything stilled, there was nothing left but darkness. So dark I can hardly breath- hardly move. There was not sound except the thunderous beating, like a heart. A continuous rhythm. And then the laughing started. So many different voices laughing at once; screeching, metallic, evil voices. I couldn't tell any of the voices apart, didn't know which was which, but they were everywhere. I pressed my palms against my ears trying to block it out, but it was still there - still sharp and terrifying. Then one laugh rose out high and clear. This one I knew- I remembered.

Kronos.

XxoOoxX

As soon as I woke up, I started heaving. At least this time I aimed for the trash can now next to my bed. I flopped back down when I was done, shaking and covered in sweat, one choice swear word repeated itself in my mind.

"Gods," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my damp hair. I sat up, trying to catch my breath, but the room's air felt thick and heavy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly and my lungs felt like they were made of lead.

Fumbling around in the darkness, I found my shoes and slipped them on. I needed to get out.

XxoOoxX

**Leo:**

I had woken up in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. I had thought about going to the engine room and working on something, but decided it was too late. So instead I just went out onto the deck of the Argo II to get some fresh air. I had standing out there for a while, just enjoying the peace and getting lost in my own thoughts, when I heard the door to the deck open behind me. I turned around and saw a very tired and slightly sick looking Nico. He had dark bags under his eyes and his ghostly skin was paler than usual. We awkwardly stared at each other for a moment, neither of us speaking. A quiet stillness fell over us until Nico broke it with, "I...uh... didn't think anyone else would be out here. Should I... Do you want me to leave?" I gave a quite chuckle, think the awkward look on Nico's face was ador- uh... funny.

"Nah. It's fine. You can come up here if you want. It's not like the deck is just for me. Well, I did build it, but you know, what's mine is yours." I turned around again. Nico didn't say anything but I heard his feet make a quite 'tap' every time they hit the wood of the deck as he came to stand by me. I watched him wrap his slender fingers around the rail as he looked over the edge of the ship. Neither of us said anything as we watched the world go on as if nothing was wrong, oblivious to the terrible things happening all around them. Sometimes I had whished for ignorance like that. Not knowing about the monsters and gods. Not knowing that the world was ending and not having the weight of trying to save it on my shoulders. I hated this life, I has longed for a normal one, had longed for my mother to still be alive. Finally I couldn't take the silence and my own thoughts anymore so I turned to Nico, noticing the familiar look on this face, one I had seen quite often in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Nico didn't look at me, but I saw him tense, just slightly, "Who said anything was wrong?"

"I did."

"Well, what makes you think something's wrong?" Nico responded, a bit defensively.

I kept my gaze on Nico, noticing how his pale skin was stretched tight over his cheek bones, the was his cheeks hollowed slightly due to his time without eating, the corners of his mouth which were pulled down in a seemingly permanent frown, and the delicate curve of his jaw. _Wait, don't think about that! _I mentally scolded myself.

I cleared my throat and when finally spoke again my voice was quite, almost soft, and it didn't hold any of its usual sarcasm, "Because I know what it looks like when someone is hurt or scared. When someone has something wrong but they decide to keep it to themselves because they don't want to burden other people with their problems."

At that Nico turned to look at me, a bit of surprise shining in his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, then I smirked, "If you want to talk, we can. It's not like I have anything better to do than help someone else, right?" I flashed Nico a smile and turned to look at the sky.

I felt Nico's gaze on the side of my face, until he, too, turned. We felling to another lap of silence. This one was longer than the rest, though it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just... silent. After a while I started to think that maybe Nico didn't trust me enough to tell me, that he felt uncomfortable telling me something that could have been personal, when I heard his quite voice mummer, "I have um.. been having these nightmares and it's uh... hard to fall because to sleep after them, you know?"

I nodded, because I honestly did know. I had had many sleepless nights because of the stupid nightmares demigods were cursed with. I couldn't have imagined how bad Nico's nightmares were after everything he had been through. I didn't ask him what the nightmares were about, or tell him that is was okay, that they were just dreams and they weren't real. I just nodded. I knew that sometimes people just needed to know that someone was there, not for you to help or comfort them, just for you to let them know that someone understands, that they aren't alone. There was hardly even a second of silence before I started talking, trying get Nico's mind off of his nightmares.

We talked about things like some of the pranks I had pulled on our fellow ship mates and some of the cool things I had built, random things like that. Well, it was more of me talking and Nico listening quietly, but still. We talked for, what seemed, about 30 minutes. And it took me that long to realize that Nico was shivering and that he wasn't wearing his aviator jacket, just his thin night shirt. I hadn't realized that is was cold due to the fact that my body pretty much radiated head, but once I thought about it, it was pretty cold. And the wind blowing didn't help that. Without really thinking, I shrugged off my jacket and handed it to him. He look at the jacket, then gave my an off look, like I had grown a second head, "What's that for?"

I gave a chuckle, "It's cold and you're shivering, so here," I draped the jacket around Nico's slender shoulders, "I don't usually get cold to easily, so I don't need it."

"Um... thanks." I noticed a light blush dusting Nico's cheeks, but I ignored it, thinking it was just because of the cold.

I started talking again about random things. Like some of my times at Camp Half-blood and when I had found Festus. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Nico sliding his arms through the sleeves of my jacked and pulling it tighter around himself against the cold. After a while our conversation fell away, leaving up in silence yet again. This time I decided it was time for me to head inside, so I patted Nico on the shoulder, "Welp, I'm gonna go to bed, It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. I started walking away but I only got a few steps when Nico stopped me.

"Wait, here's your jacket back." He started to pull it off but I held up my hand, "Nah, it's fine. You can wear it and give it back tomorrow. I mean, if you're going to stay out here any longer you are going to need it. We don't want you getting sick, now do we?"

I gave a laugh, a playful smile and a wave before I started off towards the deck door. When I got there I opened the door and called back, "G'night, Nico!"  
I walked inside and just before the door closed, I heard a quite, "Night, Leo" and it clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Sorry this chapter took so long to put up guys, but you know, stuff gets in the way... ANYWAYS. The person who I'm co-writing this with now has an account, _hexhaven66, _so...um...I guess you can look at her page if you want... Thank you guys for all the reviews and everything as well! We really ****appreciated **them! 

**Disclaimer: Niether of us are smart enough to come up with these dazzling characters, as you can probably tell. We only own the plot.**

* * *

**NICO**

As I walked back to my room, I noticed two things: 1) I wastired and 2) Leo's jacket smelled _really_ good.

It smelled like oil, which really didn't surprise me that much considering how often he works on machines. It also had faint traces of smoke, which I also deemed appropriate, but something else lingered under all the musky scents….something sharp, almost like a touch of cologne, but not quite. Really, the only way I could explain it wasLeo. It smelled like _Leo_, not matter how weird it sounded. The scent wafted all around me, making me drowsy. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and closed my eyes. Did he always smell like this? Or was it only his jacket? What if he wasn't wearing anything at all? Would he still smell like this?  
I choked. What the hell was _that? _I can't daydream about Leo! Especially not when Percy's missing! I…I couldn't just drop Percy and move on to the next guy just because he was gone! What type of person would that make me?

_A stupid one._

Lowering my eyes, I opened the door to my room and threw his jacket on my bed.

At least I didn't care for him. Not like Percy. I couldn't care for someone like I did him.

Sitting down on my bed, I sighed for the tenth time. I was being way too paranoid. _Again._ I mean, I'm Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King! I can't get…flustered over these types of things!

That morning I woke up with the sun shining in my face, feeling more well rested than I had in while. Oh, and I was also casually snuggling Leo's jacket.

Mortified, I threw the jacket across the room, frowning. The damage had already been done though, my bed and clothes had a faint smell of Leo all over them. Gods. GODS. Why did it have to be on me?! I stripped off my shirt and searched for a new one, frustrated and flustered. I would have to give Leo back his jacket eventually, probably ASAP, meaning in the dining hall in front of everyone at breakfast. But…That doesn't really mean anything, right? It's just a jacket. Friends let other friends borrow their clothing, right? And friends also give their friends back their borrowed belongings.

It really didn't mean anything.

When I walked in carrying Leo's jacket, I could practically _feel_ everyone's stares as they did a double take. I quietly walked over to Leo straight-faced and handed him back his jacket, then returned to my seat. I could already feel the heat rising across my neck and face.

Hazel leaned over towards me, after everyone had returned to their meals, a strange glint in her eyes. "What was _that _about?

"I don't like Leo." I murmured under my breath, trying not to make eye contact with her.

**LEO**

I sat at the table for a while after I finished eating, just staring at my empty plate. I also may or may not have been thinking about Nico and last night.

"Well, if you're just going to sit there, you might as well help clean up some, Leo." When I looked up, I saw Hazel smirking at me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I grumbled, standing up.

She showed no mercy. "You can start by collecting the plates, then wipe down the table. And make sure not to _dust the crumbs on the ground._" I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Don't give me that look, I know you do it!"

I smiled at the ground and started collecting the plates.

"Is something bothering you?" Hazel asked after a few minutes of collective silence.

I shook my head numbly, trying to look around for the stupid washcloth we kept around here. When I turned back around, Hazel was standing there with a look on her face. The type that females give males when they want to smack them over the head.  
"When I asked what's bothering you, it doesn't mean you can answer 'yes' or 'no', it means tell me what the heck is going on in that fat head of yours."

I gnawed on my lip. Nico had trusted me with his secret; trusted me to keep quiet about it. But. His nightmares may or may not be serious, but what if they were and I just brushed them off to the side? Then again, if I _did _tell Hazel…He may never trust me again.

"Hazel….' I exhaled quickly. "I think I have to tell you something…"

**NICO**

I was walking down the hallway making my way to the kitchen to steal some food when Hazel jumped out of nowhere and gave me a worried look.

"What?" I asked irritably when she just stood in front of me staring at me with that…look. "Do you need something?"  
"I'm worried about you." She kept staring at me. It was unnerving.

"About what." I tried to press my way past her but she just grabbed my arm and hung on.

"How much have you been sleeping lately?"  
"Hazel," I tried to pry her hands off me. "I'm Italian, I've always had bags under my eyes; I'm fine."

"No…" She ruffled a hand through her brown hair. "It's not about that…"

I sighed. "Well then tell me what it is because I'm hungry and want to get on with my life."  
"Listen, your nightmares…"

I froze in my spot, my blood slowly draining from my face.

"…I know it's hard to talk to people about it…" It really wasn't at the time. "But you can tell me these things, okay? I can help you, but you need to start opening up. Listen, maybe we can get you some type of medication or spell or something-"  
"Hazel."

She stopped talking and looked me in the eyes. Her face paled.  
"Nico I'm just trying to help-"  
"Did Leo tell you this?" I'm pretty sure my eyes had a fire in them and were blazing through her eyes and into her skull.

"I- Listen, we're all worried about you, and I kinda forced him to…It's not his fault Nico! But you need to-"  
"I think that you should probably leave me alone, Hazel."

She nodded, and with a final glance at me left.

Sinking down to my knees, I ran a hand through my hair, trying not to panic.

Why had I even trusted him in the first place? I out of all people should have known that people always blab about what they hear, and that secrets can never remain secrets…

But…Leo had acted so nice to me, like he actually cared and actually understood what I was going through. He didn't pry too much, he didn't laugh at my fear. He accepted me.

I clutched my hands into fists, my finger nails digging into my skin. Of course he would tell Hazel; that's all him, with his big mouth and too loud personality. What did I expect?

**LEO**

Nico started to avoid me the next day. He didn't talk to me and he made sure he was never in the same room as me. He eyes never even trailed in my direction. He had a constant scowl on his face, which wasn't unusual, like he actually had a reason to be mad and it wasn't just a general hate for the world. I, of course, knew what he reason was. Of course he would be mad at me after I told Hazel, what did I expect? But even though I thought I was ready for him being mad at me, it still hurt a bit. I mean, it shouldn't; Nico and I weren't even friends after all! But he had opened up to me and I felt like-well I had betrayed him. Of course, he had never told me not to tell, but it was sort of an unspoken agreement. I had broken it. And I needed to fix this. And that's exactly what I was going to do. Grabbing the door knob that led into his room, I froze. Oh gods, what if doing this made him hate me even more? I groaned inwardly and thought about going back to the engine room and just forgetting the whole thing. Why were having friends so difficult? Jason never acted this emotional. I pushed the thoughts away and opened the door.

It was dark. It took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes to the sudden lighting change, but sure enough, Nico was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, a book open in his lap. He looked up quickly, set the book aside and stood with a glare. He opened his mouth to say something but he shut it when I pushed the door closed and locked it. He seemed a bit taken aback, but the glare on his face never wavered.

He started to say something but I interrupted him, "So what's up with you?"

Nico huffed, his gaze becoming even more hateful, his voice coming out harsh and raspy. "I don't know if I should tell you. After all, you might go off and blab your big mouth again."

"Listen, Nico," I ran a hand over my face with a sigh before walking to him. He started to take a step back but I grabbed his arm, keeping him where he was. I thought he would shrugged my hand off or pull away, but he didn't. He stared at me with burning eyes and a scowl, but stayed quiet. "Nico, I know you're mad. And I get that. I screwed up by telling Hazel, but I was just doing what was best for you."

Nico's scowl deepened and his cheeks flushed with what I assumed was anger, "How would you know what's best for me? I don't even know you."

I sighed, "Fine. I was doing what _I_ thought was best for you."

He was quiet for a moment, starting at me. Right when his face seemed to soften a little he tore his gaze away from me and tore his arm out of my grasp. "I don't care what you thought you were doing. I told you something personal and you-" He took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself down. But it didn't work. He glared at me, his eyes burning again and his hands making fists, "And you went off and opened you gigantic mouth! I thought I could trust you but I was _obviously_ wrong because you are nothing but a untrustworthy, useless, stupid idiot! Well, at least I won't be making that mistake again."

I felt a pang hurt in my chest. I had thought that out of all of the people on this ship, Nico and I were the most similar and that maybe we could at least become friends. Of course I had been wrong. I'm always wrong and I always screw everything up. Nico hated me now and thought I was a terrible person. And for a minute, I thought maybe he was right. But I kept that hidden; it was easy since I had spent my whole life doing it.

With a sigh I pushed the thought back and took a step closer to Nico. I grabbed his shoulders with both hands and held tight so he couldn't pull away again. I was quiet for a moment as he looked up at me with a slightly shocked glare, flushed cheeks and a clenched jaw. I took a deep breather, "I never meant to hurt you, alright? I was worried because you weren't sleeping and people _need_ sleep. I wanted to help but I knew there was nothing I could do. So I told Hazel because she could help. Because she is someone you trust and care about. I know I shouldn't have said anything but I didn't know what else to do. I understand why you're mad at me, but if you are going to stay mad I want you to know I'm sorry. Alright, Nico? I'm sorry."

I let go of him and took a few steps back. I don't know what I expected him to do. Punch me, maybe? But he didn't. All the tension left him as he sat down on his bed. He stared down at the ground, his voice surprisingly quiet compared to the yelling he had done before, "I'm sorry too."

I stared at him in confusion. He had just been yelling at me for being a useless idiot and now he was apologizing? "What uh... What exactly are you sorry for?"

"For overreacting."  
I sat down next to him but I kept my distance, "N-No I think that was a pretty good amount of reacting. Not too much. Not too little." Nico huffed a half-hearted laugh, "Well, still. I'm sorry."

With a small smile, I moved a bit closer, "Soo... Are we cool?"

Nico kept his gaze down but I could see a smirk tugging at his lips, "No. I'm still mad at you. You're a dick."

"Well, do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He finally turned his head to look at me, a smirk on his face, "Maybe... Under one condition." "What's that?"

"Stay." His cheeks turned slightly red again, made me smile a bit. When I started to reply he cut me off with an over exacerbated sigh and a bored look, "After all, there doesn't seem to be anything better to do than talk to an idiot like you."

I grinned and agreed. We talked for a while, laughing and joking. At one time we shifted, sitting with our backs against the headboard. We continued to talk about random thing, just like we had before on the deck. Hours passed of us just talking until at some point, Nico fell asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. I thought about leaving to go to my own room, but I knew I would wake him by doing so. I looked at his pale face, smiling. He needed the sleep, right? Besides, it wasn't like I was staying for me…. I'm only staying because I don't want to wake him. Because he looks peaceful. I'm only staying to let him sleep. I continued to tell myself things like this as I was starting to fall under myself. My head started to fall, resting against Nico's, my cheek pressed to his hair. I fell asleep to the sound of Nico breathing and rain pounding against the side of the ship.

* * *

**The other A/N probably no on will read: ****Just in case you were wondering, the title of this story comes from the song Our Tired Souls by Muhr. Just in case you were wondering.**


End file.
